Forbidden Memories
by SerenBunny
Summary: Vala decides to leave the SGC and Earth in hopes that she can forget about Daniel. Seventh and last in a series.


**Title:** Forbidden Memories.  
**Pairing:** Vala/Daniel.  
**Timeline:** During/after Series 10.  
**Distribution:** fanfiction, fanlib  
**Warnings:** Some bad language, using bits of the last episode here!  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you recognise, i.e. Vala and Dr Carolyn Lam form the Stargate Programme, and someone else does.  
**Previous:** Treasure Box.  
**Summary:** Vala decides to leave the SGC and Earth in hopes that she can forget about Daniel. Seventh and last in a series.  
**Word Count:** 2220.**

* * *

**

Staring at the blue wormhole in front of her Vala Mal Doran smiled and bent down, picking up her small tote bag, then straightened. Turning around she caught the eye of everyone in the embankment room, the control room and observation room. 

"I would just like to say thank you to you all." Vala spoke softly but loudly, making sure everyone could hear her. "I will never forget any of you, and I shall check in on you all every once and a while, make sure your getting into enough trouble!"

No one laughed and Vala sighed, frowning. "Look I'm sorry okay? I just can't stay her anymore!"

Receiving silence Vala looked around the room. Sam, Teal'c, Mitchell and Carolyn were all standing at the bottom of the ramp, having just given her hugs and presents (oh, she loved that!); Walter and General Landry were in the control room with watery smiles.

How could things have gone so badly? Vala thought to her self. In the space of several hours at that!

**(Several hours ago)**

In the early hours of the morning Vala, Samantha Carter, Cameron Mitchell, Teal'c, Doctor Carolyn Lam and General Hank Landry sat in the debriefing room.

"Are you sure about this Vala? I mean if it doesn't work then their isn't much you can do to back track?" Mitchell tried to get her to change her mind, but Vala stared at him determinedly.

"I realised something yesterday Cameron. I have changed far, _far_ too much of my self for Daniel not to notice. I've gone from as far as changing my outfits to my personality to how I speak!" Vala argued and stood up, leaning heavily on the table, one of her remaining leather outfits clinging to her body. "Well no more! I am going to tell him how I feel and if that doesn't work then I am leaving. I shall wait no longer for an unrequited lover!"

"But don't you think you're being a bit hasty? I mean Daniels, Daniel!" Mitchell tried again. "He wouldn't notice an atomic bomb going off next to him!"

Shaking her head Vala replied. "I'm sorry Cameron, but I cannot keep doing this."

There was silence for a few minutes until Teal'c broke it.

"I believe this will work, ValaMalDoran." he stated and bowed his head. "I understand my part of this plan and will assist you in any other way that I may."

"Well if Big T agrees so do I." Mitchell added with a sigh. "What about you Sam, Doctor Lam? Sir?"

"I'm in." Sam agreed with a smile.

"Okay so everyone knows that they are doing?" Landry asked, looking at them all.

Carolyn nodded. "I call Daniel down to the infirmary, get him checked over and have a SF escort him back to his room."

Mitchell added. "Where Sam and I will have set up a romantic meal with the aid of the on base cooks."

Teal'c bowed his head before speaking. "I shall stand guard at the door to prevent DanielJackson from leaving as well as any unnecessary interruptions."

"And I will be me. My normal, fun loving, casually free me." Vala finished with a bright smile.

They looked at each other once more before they broke off to get the plan into motion.

**(Some time later)**

"…so Sergeant Jamison here will escort you back to your room in case this treatment has any unexpected side effects." Carolyn finished and watched as Daniel pulled his sleeve down over a huge muscle.

"Oooookay." He replied slowly; everyone was acting weird so far. Sam and Mitchell had bugged him about what he liked to eat, his favourite musicians and even measuring him!

He jumped off the bed and meat up with the SF at the door before they began walking towards him room.

Just before they arrived, he felt light-headed before he fell into the waiting arms of Sergeant Jamison.

Several minutes later, he blinked his eyes open to find himself in a black suit in the infirmary.

"You can take him back now." Carolyn smiled and went over to the phone. "Hey Ox, its Fox here. Phase one and two complete."

"Thanks Fox, Ox out!" came form the other side and Carolyn smiled, praying for this to work.

**(Outside Daniels room)**

Daniel waved the SF off and turned round to bump into Teal'c. "Teal'c, hey, how is you?"

"I am fine DanielJackson." He replied with a deep bow of respect.

Daniel stared at him for a minute before coughing. "Right, erm, well, if you'll excuse me I have some things to research…"

"Of course." Teal'c replied with a small smile. "Have a pleasant evening."

The tall normally silent man walked around the corner with a knowing smile and a mischievous glint in his eyes. Daniel stared at where he once stood before shaking his head and walking in his room…

…to find Vala sitting at a small round table with candles lit and his favourite singer singing in the background (NO really signing, they were actually THERE!) and two hidden plates of (what he assumed was) food.

"Vala what's going on?" He asked slowly and looked around the room for anything else out of the ordinary.

"Well I just thought that we could have a nice lunch together. We hardly spend any time with each other." Vala replied with her million-watt smile. "Please have a seat! Coffee?"

"Yeah, sure." he mumbled and sat down distractedly. "What are you wearing?"

Vala paused. "My black leather outfit I wore when I first arrived on earth."

Once she answered she shrugged off his suspicious glace before handing him a mug of coffee and taking off the silver containers and revealing steaming lentil soup, a plate of sandwiches (chicken salad) and a plate of blue jelly.

"Please, eat!" She explained with a toothy grin and began to eat from her plate, concentrating on the meal .Stay true to my self, be my self.'

"I can't stay for that long Vala." Daniel began and nervously sipped at the soup.

"Oh I know." she replied with a smirk.

They sat in silence, Daniel wondering what she was up to and Vala waiting for him to finish his food.

"Daniel?" She asked in a small voice and walked over to him. The singers excused themselves from the room.

"Ye-yes Vala?" Daniel gulped the last of his jelly down.

"I was wondering something?" she asked and sat down on his bed, next to his chair. "Do you think we could, well, have a proper relationship?"

"What?" Daniel asked and blinked. "Can you repeat that?"

Vala bit her lip and looked uncertain before breathing deeply and speaking. "I was just wondering, do you thing that we could hold a proper relationship?"

"What?!" Daniel screeched and sat up abruptly.

Turning towards her, he laughed long and loud before speaking. "Do you believe that I could have any kind of serious feelings for you? We WORK together!"

He paused briefly before turning around then turning back around to face her. "And, you know, saying that part out loud sounds unbelievable! I mean, COME ON I mean I couldn't even imagine what a relationship with you would be like!"

Pausing for effect and to catch his breath, collect his thoughts and let it sink into her, he raised his eyes to the ceiling and laughed again. "Yes, yes, you have proven your self to be trustworthy on a professional level and for that I am very proud of you but on a personal level? Vala c'mon give me a brake! At best you're an emotional unstable wreck!"

Vala sniffled slightly and a few tears fell from her eyes. 'What have I done? Am I that horrible a person?'

Daniel continued on, oblivious to Vala and her tears. "and I'm not saying I'm much better I mean there was a time when I thought I would never get over my wife I mean the idea of being hurt that way again but now I finally, _finally_ get to the place in my life where I feel that I can get close to someone again but not in a million years, _a million years_ would I ever consider the possibility of that person being you! I mean we are so completely opposite and wrong for each other that it isn't even funny!"

He stopped again and looked at her back before speaking venomously. "And the worst part, _the worst part_ of it is that you know that and this whole" he lifted his hands to his chest and rubbed them seductively "flirty sexual thing that you do is just a way of having a laugh at my expense so I'm so sorry that I'm not more appreciative about that and--"

"No Daniel you right." Vala nodded her head and wiped the back of her hand over her face. "I'm sorry, what have I been thinking? There's no, no way the two of us could have been remotely compatible."

Standing slowly and stiffly she refused to look him in the face and made her way to the door, pausing as she reached for the handle. "I do love you Daniel. Maybe one day you will see that."

She opened the door and went to go through it but stalled, turned around and let Daniel see her face. "Good bye Daniel."

Daniel saw the tear tracks down her face and gasped aloud, whispering her name before she slammed the door shut.

**(Inside the control room before Vala leaves)**

Daniel burst from his room once he heard the gate entering dialling sequence. No one was due to leave that day, so he took Vala for her word.

Slamming into the door in the briefing room her blinked for a second before noticing that Vala hadn't left yet. 'Good.'

**(Ten minutes before)**

Daniel had been walking towards the cafeteria until Mitchell and Teal'c had grabbed him and stuffed him in a storage room. "What the-"

"Quiet Daniel, we got a lot to say to you and you haven't been my favourite person lately." Mitchell began and pushed him onto one of the chairs. "Now I take by now you've noticed that Vala has a certain little 'thing' towards you?"

"Wha-? Me? Vala? Oh that thing in my room!" Daniel spluttered, clearing off guard. "Wasn't it a joke?"

"It was no joke, DanielJackson, ValaMalDoran has mad her intentions towards you very clear and you have rejected her, and in doing so left her no option but to leave Earth and work within the Alpha base." Teal'c explained and sat down on one of the chairs, the back of it on his stomach and his legs spread far. His face was wearing a deep scowl and Daniel gulped.

"Look its Vala--" he was cut off.

"Danny, Danny, Danny!" Mitchell laughed before spinning round and grabbing his shoulders roughly. "She's been trying to get your attention for the better part of TWO YEARS! She went to finishing school, university, ice skating lessons, carnivals, lectures on Ancient Egypt, worked with the other teams, and learned how to make a computer from a TOASTER for god's sake!"

He paused for a breathe and Daniel just blinked at him.

"She's changed; not just her clothes but who she is! She's quieter, more respectful, thinks before she acts and speaks." He scoffed lightly. "And you were too much of an idiot to notice.

"I don't think-"

"Quiet!"

Daniel shrank back from Teal'c booming voice with an 'eep'.

"That girl is in love with you, _love_! And you haven't noticed!?" Mitchell continued before walking towards the door and nodding to Teal'c. "And in ten minutes she's leaving. And she won't be coming back."

**(In the control room)**

'I can't lose her, not like Shar're!' Daniel thought as he bolted down the staircase and towards the gate room. "VALA!"

Vala paused hearing her name and her eyes widened before Daniel rushed up to her and grabbed her from stepping into the wormhole.

"Daniel what are you-?" she began but was cut off with him kissing her.

Cheers were heard through the gate room and the Stargate shut down.

After kissing passionately for a few minutes, and General Landry asking when they were coming up for air, Daniel had said one thing to her.

One thing.

And that one thing made Teal'c smile almost as brightly as she.

"You better not be messing with me."**

* * *

SerenBunny: **

WOOH! Go UK in the European Song Contest! We totally rocked! Serbia may have won with a dodgy song but we won with spirit! Well that's the end, big thank you to: Samvalasam, violingrl07, BkWurm1, supershineygirl, Shinki, HAZMOT, JadedOne47, Halfpastdead001. 


End file.
